Gabriela has biked her bike for a total of $70$ miles since she started biking daily. She has been biking $7$ miles each day. For how many days has Gabriela been biking?
Solution: The number of days that Gabriela has been biking is the total number of miles biked divided by the number of miles biked each day. $70\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days biking}$ $70\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ miles per day} = 10\text{ days}$